Queen Verdaline of Vienne
by neiyne
Summary: A Queen of the coldest country in Middle Earth sets out on a journey to save her country--and herself.


I am Queen Verdaline of Vienne. Vienne is my kingdom, a forgotten one too. It only lives in childhood tales, that parents tell to scare children into doing their chores. Not even the parents believe that there's a Vienne. Vienne is the northernmost country of Middle Earth, and the coldest too. The sun only barely shines during summer, but does not cast warmness. This isn't a problem, the people here are used to it.

People in Vienne say that I'm cruel. Well, I am. And so were the ones before me. I follow the code, even though it's made up of harsh punishments. But, those punishments keep Vienne together. Children are happy here, I have witnessed the many snowball fights, and rosy faces as they frolic down the hills carelessly. It's not a bad place… if you have really lived here. If you live in the other human lands, you think differently.

In adulthood, life is difficult. Everyone has to work hard to keep the kingdom together. Everyone, including myself. Vienne is also made up with a large, fearless army. Half of our male population is made of soldiers, and good ones at that.

Vienne is I. I am Vienne. Long ago, I had made part of myself Vienne. Now, it's really all that matters.

That's probably because, nothing else is important to me. Just my country. The only things I say are short, and too the point.

And, in my reign, Vienne has been peaceful. Until two days ago, when the Uruk-Hai decided to attack Vienne. They attacked Zhinfe, a city on the southern border of Vienne.

I have decided, against my advisor's wishes, that I will go out to the long ignored Rohan and Gondor, to try to form an alliance. Vienne has ignored them too long, and now that I see it, we'll probably need their help.

So here I am, resting on Rohan's border, writing in a book in which I got when I was a teenager, finally writing in it. I think, at this time, it'll be useful to pour out my feelings at something private.

Even I, can't keep things bottled up inside for too long. 

I follow a faint trail toward the city where the palace resides. It seems to be the same way that my detailed maps of the Middle-Earth shows. Exhausting work, this traveling is. I am, also glad, that I have no nagging ladies-in-waiting and advisors at my back. 

The Freedom. I almost enjoy it—being away from the hassles of Vienne. This is the perfect opportunity to run away, but who will take my place? The kingdom would be in ruin.

I never knew the scenery, or Middle Earth was this beautiful.. I think it's just new, as I never stepped foot out of Vienne once. The weather change bothers me, but it's alright.

I haven't written in my journal. Here I am, sitting here in a comfortable room with a banished man's so-called 'army'. 

What happened? I shall tell you…

Mountains of Rohan whirled past me, as I rode on my horse, Chidlv. Lost in the beautiful snow-covered mountains, soon I was entangled into the night, and before me was a band of orcs. Quickly I hid behind the forest on the left, trying to dismiss the foul smell that entered my nostrils.

They argued about eating a pair of two halfings, I was going to butt in and save the halflings(of which I had never laid eyes on such creatures in my life, but heard childhood tales) but as selfish as I am, I didn't want to risk my life for people I did not know.

Watching them, for some foolish reason, I watched and listened, as quiet as I was able too. I did not even make a noise, until a band of men came, killing every orc in sight. 

After the attack, and as the band was retreating, I stepped out without my horse, to check if all was safe. To my horror, not every orc was dead. One of the other 'band' or army members noticed this and swung their staff at him. The last orc was somewhat near me, so the edge of the staff's blade hit my soldier. A minor cut, but a surprise. 

Another one saw me, and also the fact that I was a woman. With a grunt, he roughly picked me up and threw me on back of his horse. Meanwhile, They were burning the bodies of the orcs, while I, on the hump of the horse, legs dangling in the air, fell asleep.

I sat up on the hump. It seemed as if they, too, had rested, and was not far from the stack of burnt orcs. And, they were encircled, staffs raised, at a human, elf and a dwarf. I only thought such creatures belonged in books. My knowledge was limited about the outside world.

Amusement pasted on my face as I noticed that I was a head taller than most of the men. I leaned forward, to watch the trio that the army had encircled. The man spoke of two 'hobbits'—which I would guess was the name for the halflings. 

The army's leader told the man that they killed everyone in sight—but I knew from observing what had happened. So, I spoke up to the complete strangers in a loud voice, the way the two halfings had escaped from an orc. I hadn't paid much attention, so I told them I didn't know what happened after the halflings crawled away. But, I knew, the army hadn't killed the hobbits.

The man thanked me, and the leader asked him a few questions before giving the trio two horses. Then, the army set out to wherever, and I rested again.

Gah. I know it's quite bad, but I'll continue it, TRYING to improve. :9 Please leave a review if you like it, and if you find fault, leave some constructive criticism. How can I improve/delete without you, the reader, telling me?

I hope Verdaline isn't a Mary Sue, or any of the kind. J 


End file.
